Harry Potter and Felix's Emerald
by potter-property-4-life
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts and he hears about Felix's Emerald and sets out on an adventure to find Felix's Emerals and finally defeat Voldemort. He will have to overcome many challenges along the way .Can he or will he fail?
1. News

Harry Potter and Felix's Emerald

**Harry Potter and Felix's Emerald**

"NO SIRIUS! I'm sorry don't die please don't be dead!" screamed the small, skinny black haired boy in his room in Little Whingeing, Surrey, Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry Potter woke up from the terrible nightmare covered in cold droplets of sweat. He was dreaming about his godfather again.

Ever since his godfather's, Sirius's, death two weeks ago he had been having nightmares of the horrible day. Tears rolled down his pale cheeks. His godfather was like a dad to him and he had loved him. Harry thought about this and how it was his own fault Sirius was dead. If it weren't for his stupidity Sirius would be alive right now.

"BOY," shouted an over-weight man with a beefy neck as he entered Harry's room. "How many times have I told you to be qui…..." Harry's Uncle stopped as he saw the tears running down his nephews cheeks. Harry looked away trying to wipe away the tears that were stinging his emerald eyes.

" Every night your screaming in your sleep, if you wake me up one more time I will throw you out into the gutters," whispered the over-weight man in a deadly tone. Why should the brat deprive him of sleep even if he was crying thought Harry's Uncle bitterly. "Is that clear," demanded Harry's Uncle glaring at the raven haired boy. "Yes Uncle Vernon," chocked out Harry. "Good," and with that the beefy man walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Harry laid back as his Uncle left. Why should his Uncle care if he was miserable the only people who ever cared for him had been killed because of him he thought bitterly. He slowly drifted off into sleep thinking of how Dumbeldore was making him stay here for the whole summer miserable and alone.

The next morning Harry woke up. He had no more nightmares so he slept easily. He got up and headed down into the kitchen. "Boy, cook the bacon, make coffee and then get started on your chores for the day. If your lucky you may have dinner," said Harry's Uncle while reading the paper next to his fat son Dudley. He was slowly getting thinner but not that much. Harry started to cook the bacon while he thought of how to ask his Uncle if he could watch the news after his chores.

Voldemort was back now and the whole wizarding community knew it. Harry needed to watch the news to see if Voldemortwas on the move killing people and such. "Uncle Vernon." Harry asked cautiously. His Uncle grunted so he went on. "I was wondering if after I finish all my chores, if i could watch the news?" His Uncle thought this over for a minute and then eyed Harry suspiciously. "Why would you want to watch the news," his Uncle asked. Harry's Uncle hated magic and hated having anything to do with it so he wasn't going to like the truth. Harry thought quickly and answered. "I wanted to start acting normal and find out what's happening in the world," lied Harry. His Uncle thought this over for a few minutes and answered, "if you get every one of your chores done without a single complaint then you may watch the news." "Yes sir," and with that Harry walked out of the kitchen to start his chores.

Harry started to vacuum and soon was done with dusting, mopping, cleaning Dudley's room, mowing, and finally gardening. He hurried inside because the news was just about to start. He brushed off the dirt on his hands and went into the living room.

Severus Snape hated Harry Potter and the last thing he wanted to do was spy on him all day. Since the Dark Lord was greedily trying to kidnap Potter so he could finally kill him, Dumbeldore assigned Snape to spy on the teenager. The arrogant little prat would probably try to run away like he did in his third year. He had no respect for hid elders wishes and thought rules were to good for him thought Snape nastily. He only saw the boy cook, clean, and garden so far. Atleast his relatives knew how to keep him disciplined. The fat boy that must be the Potter brat's cousin just sat on the couch watching TV and eating. The only reason the brat couldn't see him was because Snape had put a charm he had invented himself to be completely invisible. The skinny boy got up wiped the dirt off his hands and headed inside. Probably to be spoiled to death, Snape thought bitterly and snickered quietly at the thought.

As Harry was going inside to tell his Uncle he was finished with his chores he thought he heard a faint snicker. He headed into the living room thinking he just imagined it. "Uncle Vernon, I've finished all my chores," Harry told his Uncle who was sitting by his pig of a son. "Good maybe you'll get dinner tonight," grunted Harry's Uncle. "Er,Uncle you said if I didn't complain I could watch the news with you," said Harry, back aching from all of his chores. "Fine, fine, fine. Sit down and don't say a word," Harry's Uncle snapped. Harry sat down gratefully in a chair farthest from the Durselys but close to the TV screen.

"Today, gas leak in London kills a family of five. Many assumed this was the work of mass murderer Sirius Black," reported a man on the news who looked to be in his fifties. Harry's eyes widened at these words. Maybe he's alive, maybe he's not dead thouhgt Harry excitedly rushing towards the screen. "He's alive, he's alive," screamed Harry excitedly. "BUt Black couldn't have been the cause of this because Black was murdered two weeks ago," reported the man happily. Harry's heart was ripped in half at these words. Tears stung his eyes running down his pale cheeks as he sat there staring at the picture of his godfather.

"So your godfather has been murdered has he," Harry's Uncle asked as he saw the boy sitting in front of the TV now shaking and clutching the sides of the TV. "Serves him right for being a freak," added the man happily. "YOU SHUT UP HE DIDN'T DESERVE THAT! HE DIDN'T," roared Harry, hatred filling his tear filled eyes. "So the murderer has been murdered John," asked a woman in her forties on the news. "Yes Dianne we suspect one of his accomplices killed him but we aren't sure," answered the man cheerfully. "Well who killed him doesn't matter just the fact that he's no longer out there is reassur..." started the woman on the news but the picture soon disappeared as Harry punched his right arm into the TV. His arm going through the screen.

Pain shot through Harry's arm as he just sat there with his arm in the TV. Raging with tears falling onto his bleeding arm Harry thought about Sirius and soon was sobbing. Slowly he pulled out his arm from the TV. Some large chunks of glass were lodged into his arm and little pieces of glass were lodged into his fist. Harry watched his hand bleed as he sat there for a few minutes untill his Uncle broke the silence.

"POTTER, THAT'S IT YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FREAK! YOU BELONG DEAD WITH YOUR GODFATHER AND YOUR FREAK PARENTS," screamed Harry's Uncle running over to Harry and grabbing him by his neck and pinning him to a wall. "FINE I'LL BE GLAD TO GO," choked out Harry. At these words Harry's Uncle threw him at the door making him hit his head very hard. "Get your things and leave," whispered Harry's Uncle in a deadly tone. With that Harry ran out of the room.


	2. Leaving Privet Drive

**Harry Potter and Felix's Emerald**

Snape in shock with what he had just witnessed. Harry watching the news, running to the TV, and then punching the screen. The brat was so spoiled he wrecks things that are not his. He was just about to go in there to scream at the brat when he saw and heard his Uncle running to him and grabbing him by his neck pinning him to a wall while screaming at him. Then his Uncle threw him at the door making the boy hit his head on the it.

Enraged now, Snape knew it wasn't good that the boy broke their TV but choking him and throwing him into doors was going to far for his taste. He saw the raven haired boy shaking in rage and fear at the same time. The boy stood up and ran out of the room. Great Snape thought with an annoyed scowl, he would have to be taken away from here. Snape wouldn't be able to sleep soundly if he knew that this was the way Harry was treated everyday. Even if it was Potter no one deserved that kind of treatment.

As Harry ran up the stairs he heard his Uncle scream, "BLOODY BOY!" Harry was anxious now he didn't know what he was going to do. He couldn't ride his broom to the burrow because he didn't;t know where it was exactly. He couldn't apparate yet. After a few minutes of packing his trunk he found a solution for transportation. He would wait in the park till it was dark and get a ride on the night bus. He would ask Stan the conductor if he could remove the glass because he was terrible at healing spells.

Then Harry remembered that he could use magic outside of school because Dumbeldore persuaded the Ministry in case Harry was ever attacked by Deatheaters. So he used magic to pack the rest of his stuff and soon Harry's trunk was packed and Hedwig's cage was on top with Hedwig in it. So he made his way out of the small room.

When Harry got to the stairs he saw his Uncle waiting there for him. Fear engulfed Harry as he made his way towards him. "Now listen boy if i catch you near my house again you'll wish you've never been born. Got it," demanded Harry's Uncle loudly. "I've been wishing that for along time," Harry answered and with that he stepped out of the door.

Once he got to the park he sat on a swing and started to cry. He thought about Sirius and his parents. His hand was still gushing blood if night didn't come soon this was going to be bad. Harry cast another blood replenishing charm on his arm and stared at all the pieces of glass in it. I killed him, Harry thought bitterly. my Uncle's right I do deserve to die. Pushing away these thoughts he thought of his parents. Would they be mad if they knew there only son killed there best friend? Tears fell harder at that thought. Harry looked up as he heard someone running towards him. He didn't see anybody so he started to stare at his hand still sobbing.

As the boy ran towards the park Snape struggled to catch up. The boy was fast, very fast Snape thought irritated. He thought about the threat Potter's Uncle had said to the boy and then remembered the answer, "I've been wishing that for a long time." Did he really hate his life that badly thought Snape confused. Now he realized why the boy was so thin the muggles probably didn't feed him.

Soon he found the boy sitting on a swing crying. As Snape ran over the boy looked up and looked confused for a moment and started examining his bleeding hand. Snape realized that he still had the invisibility charm on and took it off. Then he heard the boy gasp at the sudden appearance of his most hated teacher at Hogwarts.

Harry desperately tyred to wipe the tears from his eyes. He didn't want Snape to see him cry or he would call him weak. "Potter," said Snape walking towards the boy. Tear streaks were still visible on his face. "How d-did you know I-I was here," choked out Harry. "The headmaster assigned me to watch you so you didn't attempt to run away which was a good idea seeing as your trying to," said Snape nastily. Something in the boy brought the worst out in him.

The bot looked down at his feet ashamed at running away. "They kicked me out," said Harry quietly. Tears stung his eyes again as he thought of why he was kicked out. He stared at the ground as tears fell from his green eyes. The boy was obviously crying again thought Snape as he watched the boy shake while tears dropped on his still bleeding arm. Snape would heal it right after he heard what happened.

"And why did they kick you out," asked Snape impatiently at the short answers. Harry stopped crying and continued to stare at his arm thinking of how to answer. "Because I er, broke there TV," answered Harry quietly. "Tell me Potter do you enjoy braking things? Why did you break there TV," demanded Snape. Harry sat there for what seemed like hours but was only three minutes and finally replied. "Because the reporter on the news was making fun of S-S-S-S-S-SI, my godfather's death," answered harry even softer.

Snape was at a loss for words at his answer. Then he realized if he was ever going to get full answers he would have to threaten the boy. "Potter tell me exactly what happened or I will go into your mind and find out my self," threatened Snape. He knew the boy wasn't telling him something. Harry then took a deep breath and started telling his teacher how he was watching the news when they started to talk about Sirius. Harry explained how he thought he was alive so he rushed towards the screen. Then when they said he was dead and started to laugh about it that he put his hand through the TV. Then he told the Potions Master about how his Uncle wanted him to leave and left out the part about his Uncle throwing him at the door

"If that's it then why are you crying," asked Snape softer. Harry was at a loss for words. "Leave me alone," he finally said. "Potter you will tell me everything or I will go into your mind and find out myself," growled Snape frustrated at the Gryffindor's pride. Harry thought this over for a minute and decided him telling it would be better then Snape actually seeing it.

"I killed Sirius, I'm the reason he's dead," whispered Harry as tears fell from his eyes harder. Snape softened his tone as he saw tears fall from the teenagers eyes once again. "Potter you know very well that Bellatrix Lestrange killed your godfather. The Dark Lord was bound to trick you in the end it wasn't your fault." "YES IT WAS! Hermione told me it was a trap but I didn't LISTEN! If I had just listened to her Sirius would be all right and i wouldn't have fund out about the prophecy," said Harry loudly as he cried harder. "My Uncle is right I don't deserve to live I should be the one that's dead," shouted Harry finally looking into Snape's eyes.

Snape stood there dumbstruck at the sudden outburst. How could those muggles convince him he didn't have a right to live thought Snape angrily. "Potter whatever those muggles told you is wrong. Everyone deserves to live just because you made a mistake doesn't mean you should die. We all make mistakes in the end but we just have to try and fix them and move on," said Snape sympathetically. He couldn't believe he was directing those words of comfort to Harry Potter. Snape took the bleeding hand and healed the cuts and took out the glass feeling he could say no more.

Harry sat there crying hard while Snape healed his arm and hand. "Where am I going to go professor? They don't want me to come back," Harry said after ten minutes. "Grimmuald Place. Most of the order is already there and so is Ms.Granger and the Weasley's. So it will be safest there," answered Snape. With that they apparated away and landed in front of Grimmuald Place.

Harry wiped away the tear streaks quickly so not to alarm his friends. The house loomed ahead looking gloomy and old. Snape and Harry quickly entered and walked down the familiar creepy path towards the kitchen. Dark books on wall were whispering to Harry. Dark objects were scattered all over the other wall. When they entered the kitchen together the Weasly's, Hermione, Tonks, Lupin, and Kingsley looked up from the dinner they were all eating.

Hermione came rushing forwards and gripped Harry in a python hug. "Harry what are you doing here, I thought you had to spend the summer at your Aunt and Uncle's house," asked Hermione confused at Harry arriving. "Hey Harry," said Ron happy to see his best friend. "Ello," said Harry hoping that his friends wouldn't see he was to sad. At that everyone got up to greet Harry and ask him what he was doing here.

"Potter needs to stay here for the summer break because he has been kicked out of his relatives home. I will o inform the headmaster," announced Snape. Harry was grateful he didn't mention anything else about what happened and sat down next to Ron and Hermione as Mrs.Weasly got a plate of food for him. Then Snape went to the fireplace and called Albus Dumbeldore the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Yes Serverous," asked the headmaster brightly as he stepped out of the fireplace. "Harry what are you doing here," asked Dumbeldore as he spotted Harry eating dinner. "That's why I called you here Dumbeldore. Potter has been kicked out of his home with his relatives and they will not take him back," said Snape wearily. This had been a long day for him. Dumbeldore thought this over for a minute and sighed heavily.

"I guess he has no other choice but to stay here for the rest of the holidays," said Dumbeldore gravely glancing at Harry. Harry was eavesdropping on the conversation as he quietly ate his dinner. "Harry do you have all your things," asked Dumbeldore. "Yes sir." "well then that settles it. Remember not to wander out of this house. Deatheaters could be watching at any moment," warned Dumbeldore sternly. "yes sir," Harry said wondering how Deatheaters would be able to get in to Grimmuald Place. "Um sir how would the Deatheaters find this place I thought it was under the Fidilious Charm," asked Harry. "well it was but the secret keeper was Sirius so they could find this place much easier now but I think that is very unlikely," explained Dumbeldore. With that Dumbeldore said his good-byes and flooed away then Snape flooed away as well.

Harry sat down and finished eating his dinner. He did it quickly so he wouldn't have to answer any more questions. Soon he was finished and excused himself to go to sleep. He walked up to the room he stayed in last year and found that Ron was sleeping in here again too because all of his things were in here. Harry slowly unpacked his things and then drifted off into an uneasy sleep of terrible nightmares and visions of Voldemort.


	3. Deatheater Attack

**Harry Potter and Felix's Emerald**

Harry woke the next morning from his usual nightmare of Voldemort chasing him through the Department of Mysteries. When he sat up he noticed Ron was awake and staring at him.

"Hey mate you okay," asked Ron cautiouslly. "Yeah fine was I talking in my sleep again," asked Harry wearily. "Only a little, it was mostly screaming but don't worry I put a silencing charm on you," explained Ron. "Thanks," said Harry gratefully. The last thing he wanted to do was explain to everyone that he was having nightmares of his godfather dying over and over again.

"No problem lets go get some breakgfat I'm starving," said Ron getting up and strecthing.

Harry sniggered at this.

"Ron when are you not hungry?" "When I'm full on rare occasions," said Ron grinning.

The rest of the summer went by like this, unintresting unless you count the time when Harry and Ron got lost in the house and Hermione found them 12 hours later fighting over who gets to eat who. Soon there were two weeks of summer holidays left and everyone had just gotten back to the trip to Diagon Alley and were eating dinner peacefully when a sudden bang came from out of the kitchen and then deatheaters barged in.

Everyone got up pulling out their wands. Luckily most of the Order was already there. Harry pointed his wand at a random deatheater and leaned over to Ron and Hermione.

"You two go get Dumbeldore and go get aurors! Don't argue we'll be fine but you have to go now," whispered Harry fiercly. They were about to argue when Harry glared at them and they dropped it and sneaked to the fireplace as the fight broke out.

Harry turned back to the deatheater he was pointing his wand back and saw that she had removed her mask as was no one other then Bellatrix Lestrange. Hate and rage pounded through Harry as he stared into her insane smiling face.

"Hello Harry, why don't you be a good boy and come with me we woudln't want you ending up the same way as dear Sirius would we," she asked mockingly. Hate pounded through Harry eyes and the roof above started to shake. Dust fell from everywhere as an earthwuake started.

Bellatrix stopped smiling at this when she realized Harry's magic was making this happen. Harry realized it too and calmed down in fear of the roof collapsing on the Weaselys, Order, and him.

"Dangerous aren't we," said Bellatrix mockingly. Harry didn't respond btu instead shouted, "EXPELLERAMUS!"**(A/N: Sorry if not spelled right!)** Bellatrix blocked it smiling and shot her own "CRUCIO!" at him. Harry dodged the spell and sent a few stunners towards the evil deatheater but she mearly blocked them and sent her own stunners straight for him. Harry blocked some but had to dodge the last one.

Then the fireplace exploded and Dumbeldore stepped inside. The aurors apparated in and immeadiatly began fighting the deatheaters who were reatreating quickly. Bellatrix glanced at Harry once more fear in her eyes as she thought of the pain that was to come for not captruing him. Then ran off with the others. A few trainee deatheaters were caught but no one from the Inner circle.

"Harry are you alright," shouted Hermione as she stepped out of the fireplace with Ron. "Yeah fine 'Mione," said Harry wearily. "Hey mate great fight," said Ron clapping him on the back. Harry smiled weakly and sat down in a chair. Hermione and Ron looked at him worriedy.

"I'm fine she was just really determined and I-I made something happen my magic made and earthquake when she started mocking me about Sirius," explained Harry staring at his hands. "Oh well thats no shocker I always knew you were powerful Harry. When a wizard preforms accidental magic after he turns thirteen it means hes more powerful so it will take more time for your magic to settle down," explained Hermione.

Harry thought about this wondering how he could be a powerful wizard.

"Oh kay," he said softly. Then Dumbeldore came rushing over to them.

"Harry are you alright Molly said you were duelling Bellatrix Lestrange," asked Dumebdlore worriedly. "Yes Professor I'm fine," said Harry smiling. "Ah good, also since you are probably wondering how the deathaters managed to get in here I will tell you. Since Sirius passed on the deatheaters were able to break the other protection spells so this also brings to me to another matter we must discuss. It is no longer safe here and I have no choice but to return you to the Durlseys," explained Dumbeldore gravely.

Thoughts wirled through Harry's head. The Dursleys would never let him come back after what happened!

"But they forbid me from ever coming back,'' admitted Harry. "Yes but I will persuade them," said Dumbeldore smiling. "Wait Professor can I come with Harry in case the deatheaters happen to break into his home and he needs someones help," asked Ron getting up. Harry smiled at him grateful having Ron there would definelty brighten the mood.

"Well I see no harm in it as long as Molly does not object to it," said Dumbeldore happily. "Yes fine but be careful and stay out of the Dursleys way,'' said Molly Weaselly sternly. Ron nodded and Harry grinned happily.

"OK boys go pack yuor trunks," said Dumbeldore merrily. Harry and Ron nodded and went upstairs to pack.

"Thanks mate,'' said Harry happily as he packed his trunk. "Any time!" Soon they were packed and they flooed to Mrs.Figgs house and walked over to Number Four. Dumbeldore knocked on the door merrily. Uncle Vernon answered and as he saw Harry and his trunk he went purple and tried to slam the door but Dumbedore kept it open with his foot.

"Hello Mr.Durlsey I'm afraid I need to force upon you these two boys due to there safety being jeprodized and sorry no is not an option," said Dumbeldore brightly stepping in. "NO I WILL NOT TAKE HIM BACK!" roared Uncle Vernon. "You will if you don't want to go tp prison," said Dumbeldore smartly.

"For what, hating a freak," snarled Uncle Vernon. "No for starving Harry in the past," said Dumbeldore sternly. Uncle Vernon glared at him but let the to boys in the house.

"Thank you and goodnight," said Dumbeldore happily and then apparated away. Harry and Ron were just about to go upstairs when Vernon called them back down.

"If he stays he'll have to help in the chores," Uncle Vernon said glaring at Ron. "Fine," said Ron and then he stalked upstairs with Harry following behind. They made it to his room. They steppped inside and magically made the room grow and transfigured a broken quill into a bed for Ron and some dustbunnys to pillows.

"Night Harry," said Ron sleepily. "Night Ron." Then the two teenagers fell asleep.

**_Please review if you like it and if you don't review anyways but if you want me to write more reviews keep me motivated also check out my friends stories their pen names are: iluvpotter77 and Harry fan 4 ever77. Pleases and thank yous!!_**


End file.
